Hermione woke up one morning
by Jims
Summary: *COMPLETE* Sorry about the title, I couldn't think of anything. This is my first fanfic, so please be nice! This is a Draco/Herm romance. Thanks for reading, please r&r!
1. Default Chapter

Hermione woke up feeling like crap on a cold winter's morning. The weather matched her mood, grey and drab. She slowly got up and reluctantly looked in the mirror, and moaned at her reflection. She had dark circles under her eyes. Her O.W.L.s were coming up, and she had been sitting up till sparrows every night studying even harder than normal.  
  
Hermione forced herself to get dressed, and trudged down the stairs to breakfast. Harry and Ron looked up as she plonked down in an empty seat. "Gee, Hermione, you look awful." Ron commented. "Tell me something I don't know," she snapped, and put her head in her arms. "You really have to stop working so hard 'Mione," said Harry, "you're the top of our class, what have you got to worry about?" Hermione looked at him. "I wish I had your attitude,"  
  
"We've got Potions first up," groaned Ron. "You should go back to bed," he said to Hermione. She looked at him sharply. "And fall behind?" she said incredously. "Sorry I spoke," grumbled Ron, before pushing his chair back and grabbing his bag. "Coming?" he asked Harry. After casting a worried look in Hermione's direction, he nodded and followed Ron. "See you there, Hermione."  
  
* * * * * * "Well that was a whole lot of fun," said Ron sarcastically, as he, Harry and Hermione walked out of the Potions dungeon. Snape had been in an even fouler mood than usual. Hermione had fallen asleep during class and boy did she get a chewing out. "Oh," she suddenly exclaimed, "I've left my Tranfiguration book in class," After telling Ron and Harry she would catch up with them later, she ran back to the dungeon. On her way out again she ran into none other than Draco Malfoy. He dropped all his books, and his eyes flashed angrily. "Watch where your going Mudblood!" That was all Hermione needed, and she snapped. She burst into tears, and pushed past Draco to run to her dormitory. Draco stood there for a moment, a little taken aback at her reaction. A feeling of guilt started to sweep over him. "No," he told himself angrily, "who cares about her, she's a stupid cow." And he picked up his books and hurried to his next class.  
Please tell me what you think, this is my first ever fanfic. Any suggestions on what could happen next would be great. I was thinking of making it a Draco/Hermione fic, but I don't know. Thanks. Jims. 


	2. Chapter 2

He was running through a forest, he didn't know what he was running from, where he was going, he just knew he had to get there. The forest opened suddenly to a clearing. About five metres where he had come out was a sheer drop. There was a figure clothed in long flowing white robes on its edge. It turned suddenly, and with a gasp he noticed it was Hermione, her face mournful and tear streaked. "Why did you have to be so cruel?" she asked, her voice echoing eerily. Then she took a deliberate step back, and fell from his sight.gone forever. * * * * * * Draco woke up with a start, drenched in cold sweat and panting heavily. He felt his chest; his heart was racing. He'd had that dream again. Looking outside, he noticed it was still dark. Draco daren't go back to sleep, so he decided to have a cold shower. As the icy water flowed over his body, he made a decision. I'll apologise to Granger. He turned off the tap and wrapped himself in a towel. But only to stop the nightmares, He reassured himself.  
  
Five minutes later he was hurrying down a corridor to the library, there was a good chance she would be there. Praying that he wouldn't run into any teachers, he quickened his pace almost to a run.  
  
When he reached the library, it was dark inside. "Lumos." He muttered, pulling out his wand. The library looked empty, and his heart began to sink. He walked in and found Hermione asleep on a massive novel at a table at the back. "Hermione," he whispered, and touched her shoulder gently. She stirred and woke up. "What?" she said groggily. When she saw Draco her eyes snapped open. "What are you doing here? Where am I? What's the time?" She groaned and rubbed her eyes. "I haven't studied enough, I'm going to fail my O.W.L.s." "Shhhh," he whispered furiously, "do you want Filch to find us?" Hermione looked up at him, as if she'd forgotten he was there. "What do you want, Malfoy?" she said bitterly. Draco had half a mind to turn back. "I..I wanted to .to.," he stumbled. Hermione looked at him, awaiting what he was going to say. "Iwantedtoapologisefor makingyoucrytheotherday," he said in a rush. Silence. "Oh," said Hermione, "well...thanks." They both smiled at each other for a moment, and without thinking, he leant down and kissed her. 


	3. Chapter 3

They broke apart after a moment. Then, what he just did sunk in, and Draco turned abruptly and rushed out of the library. He ran back to his dormitory, thanking his lucky stars he hadn't met anyone.  
  
Not wanting to think about what just happened, he got into bed and fell asleep.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning trying to figure out what had happened. Draco had apologised, and.. kissed her. And, (this part was the most confusing) she had kissed him back, and it felt good. I was tired; it didn't mean anything, she tried to convince herself.  
  
Draco was having similar thoughts. He too was trying to convince himself it didn't mean anything. I just felt sorry for her.  
  
A couple of days went by, and Hermione and Draco tried to pretend nothing happened. But they both thought that kiss constantly. Draco started noticing things about Hermione the he had never noticed before. How she walked. How she always helped people if they were lost or stuck on something. How pretty she was. Hermione was noticing how nice Draco's eyes were. How his laugh sounded. How clever he was. Every now and again they would sneak looks at each other. Once their eyes met, and they both looked away quickly, colour springing to their cheeks.  
  
Finally, Draco couldn't stand it any longer. He wrote a note saying, Meet me in the empty classroom on the second floor at lunch. Come alone. Draco. And sent it to Hermione by owl. Hermione received it halfway through her toast, and her heart gave a flutter. Stop being stupid, she scolded herself. It's Draco we're talking about here. "Who's that from?" asked Ron. "No-one," she said hurriedly, shoving the note out of sight. Ron obviously didn't believe her, and was about to say something, but the bell went. Hermione sighed in relief and smiled sweetly at Ron when he cast her a suspicious look.  
  
* * * * * * * Lunch couldn't come quick enough. Finally, without having anything to eat, she was on her way to the empty classroom. Draco was already there. He turned and almost smiled when he saw Hermione. I can't believe I've never noticed how pretty she is. "Hi," she said, "you wanted to see me," She mentally kicked herself at how stupid that sounded. Draco didn't notice. "Umm, I wanted to say, sorry for. you know.." he started but he was cut off because Hermione suddenly strode forward and placed her lips on his. They stood for a minute, before Hermione pulled away. She smiled and said simply, "You're forgiven." Then she walked out, leaving Draco feeling like he never had before.  
  
* * * * * * * * * The next Hogsmaede weekend was quickly approaching. Ron and Harry weren't going; they had a heap of homework, so Hermione seized the opportunity to ask Draco. She sent him a note like he had to her. Do you want to go to Hogsmaede with me this weekend? How about we meet in the Three Broomsticks? Hermione.  
  
And so that weekend Draco walked into the Three Broomsticks and scanned the crowd for Hermione. She was sitting by herself at a table that you couldn't see right away. He sat down and they chatted for ages like old friends. They found out a lot about each other. Hermione found that Draco was actually quite nice. At one stage, the subject of the Dark side arose. "Do you actually want to be a Death Eater?" Hermione asked. An expression of deep thought crossed Draco's face. "Do you know, it sounds stupid, but I've never actually thought about it. Father wants me to be one to 'uphold the Malfoy's honour', so I've always thought of it as a made decision, a duty. But now I think about it, I don't want to be one." Hermione nodded. Another question she asked was, "Why are you." Hermione struggled to find the right words, but Draco helped her there, "Such a pig?" he said, smiling. Hermione blushed. "I think cause I get so angry at my dad and stuff, I just take it out on other people," Unfortunately, the time came when they had to leave. "Thanks for that Hermione. I feel I can talk to you." She blushed delicately. "You're welcome Draco." 


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days Hermione and Draco were floating on air. They found themselves detouring to their classes in a hope they would run into one another. Three days after Hogsmeade, Hermione approached Draco after dinner. "Want to come for a walk?" "Sure," he said, trying to sound casual, but he could have jumped with joy. They walked in silence for awhile. It was a perfect night. The air was clear and cool, full of the smells of new flowers; it was springtime now. Upon passing a bush laden with gorgeous purple blossoms, Draco picked one and gave it to Hermione. "Oh Draco, its lovely," she said, and put it in her hair. "What do you think?" "Beautiful," he said, and Hermione blushed. They walked for a bit more, enjoying being side by side, feeling one another's presence. They came to a stone bench where they sat down. Hermione turned to Draco, eyes shining. "Draco." she started. "Mmmm," She leant over and whispered in her ear. "I think I'm in love with you," Draco's heart leapt. "I think I'm in love with you too." He whispered gently. "You're a much deeper person than I ever imagined," she continued, "and," she leant over again and kissed him, "you're a brilliant kisser,"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
They walked back to the castle, hand in hand, not caring what other people thought, not caring about the consequences. Because whatever life threw at them, they would be okay, because they would face it together. 


End file.
